Dawn of War II/Tactical Marine Squad
} | name = Tactical Marine Squad | page = Retribution/Tactical Marine Squad | type = Infantry | icon = Dow2 sm tacticalsquad.png | decorator = Dow2 dec anti_infantry_ranged_2.png | race = Space Marines | armor = heavy_infantry | size = small | tier = 1 | requisition = 500 | power = 0 | population = 15 | time = 24 | upkeep = 12.75 | reinf_req = 83 | reinf_pow = 0 | reinf_pop = 5 | reinf_time = 6 | squad = 3 | health = 1050 | courage = 100 | sight = 40 | keen = 5 | speed = 5 | global = 15 | xp = 200 | melee_skill = 60 | role = Ranged infantry | description = Elite infantry that can shrug off most small-arms fire. Can be equipped with multiple weapon upgrades. | game = Dawn of War II | version = 2.6.0 }} Tactical Marine Squads (Tacs) are Space Marine heavy infantry units in Dawn of War II multiplayer. They are expensive and slow, but more durable than most infantry and quite versatile due to their weapon upgrade options. Tactical Marines also easily beat most ranged units in melee combat. Tactical Marines are special because they: * Have the Melee Resistance Aura unlike most ranged units * Can repurchase weapon upgrades (i.e., switch the special weapon after upgrading) * Capture points 50% faster than other units Rank unlocks The Tactical Squad has a lot more visual Rank unlocks than most units. Most of these are "quiet" upgrades with very minor changes; the game will notify you of reaching major unlocks like the Rare and Epic base armor models. * Army Level 3: Immovable * Army Level 4: Crimson Immortality * Army Level 5: Mantle of Kronus * Army Level 6: Merciless Truth * Army Level 7: Raven Mantle * Army Level 8: Armor of Purity * Army Level 9: Improved Power Armor * Army Level 10: Marines - Armor of the Crusader; Sergeant - Armor of Victory * Army Level 11: Blood of Martyrs * Army Level 12: Mail of Zeal * Army Level 13: Rare Armor * Army Level 14: Unwavering Fury * Army Level 15: Despair of Heretics * Army Level 16: Shielding of Righteousness * Army Level 17: Glory of Matiel * Army Level 18: Scales of the Salamander * Army Level 19: Armor of Victory * Army Level 20: Gift of Mars * Army Level 21: Marines - Unwavering Warrior; Sergeant - Rare Chainsword * Army Level 22: Mantle of Calderis * Army Level 23: Armature of Zeal * Army Level 24: Epic Power Armor * Army Level 25: Hauberk of Faith * Army Level 26: Marines - Holy Mantle of Elizur; Sergeant - Epic Power Armor (Hauberk of Faith) * Army Level 27: Mail of Immortals * Army Level 28: Cuirass of Prathios, Rare Bolter, Rare Plasma Gun, Rare Flamer, Rare Missile Launcher * Army Level 29: Favored of Baradiel * Army Level 30: Golden Mantle of Terra * Army Level 31: Barding of Ultramar * Army Level 32: Sergeant - Cuirass of Prathios * Army Level 35: Sergeant - Holy Mantle of Elizur * Army Level 39: Sergeant - Favored of Baradiel * Army Level 47: Epic Armor * Army Level 50: Mercy of Russ * Army Level 53: Barding of Ultramar, Epic Bolter, Epic Plasma Gun, Epic Flamer, Epic Missile Launcher * Army Level 55: Sergeant - Epic Chainsword * Army Level 59: Sergeant - Abjuration of Fear Gallery Dow2 sm bloodravens.jpg|Blood Ravens Tactical Marine, level 1 Dow2 sm tac marine rank60.jpg|Blood Ravens Tactical Marine, level 60 Dow2 sm tac bloodangels r53.jpg|Blood Angels Tactical Marine, level 53 Dow2 sm tac spacewolves r53.jpg|Space Wolves Tactical Marine, level 53 Dow2 sm tac sergeant 1.jpg|Taurans Tactical Sergeant, level 1 Dow2 sm tac sergeant 26.jpg|Taurans Tactical Sergeant, level 26 Dow2 sm tac sergeant 59.jpg|Taurans Tactical Sergeant, level 59 Dow2 sm tac sergeant rank60.jpg|Ultramarines Tactical Sergeant, level 60 Dow2 sm tactical squad portrait.png|Squad portrait Tactical Marine Squad